The Power of Dance
by Ninja Misao
Summary: After the conflict with Fenric Ace needs some time away from the Doctor, can the help of a mysterious visitor smooth things over between them.


The Power of Dance

7th Doctor &amp; Ace

* * *

Ace entered the Tardis after the fight with Fenric, she was mentally drained and didn't want anything to do with the professor. His supposed plan to break her faith in him worked a little too well and she felt horrible. Without saying a word Ace walked to her room.

Inside the room, Ace stripped out of her red hair net and gray utility dress then slipped on a pair of comfortable jeans and a white top. She sighed happily as she finally let her hair flow freely down her back. Ace then turned to her stereo and flipped on the radio. The heavy base from the song felt good on the ears. Ace knew this song wasn't from her decade and she didn't care she turned up the volume and danced.

Ace smiled shaking her head back and forth with the beat it was like time had stopped and she was in music nirvana. Her eyes widen when she noticed someone else was in the room with her. At first she was alarmed at the cloaked woman but once the woman started dancing as well she didn't care anymore.

The music was getting louder and louder it got to the point where it was shaking the room, but Ace and the mystery cloaked woman kept dancing stronger than ever. Beats of sweat poured down Ace's body her once soft hair was now a wet mess but she kept letting her feet and mind enjoy the party. She didn't want to stop even though her body was slowly reaching its limit. Ace looked over to her visitor who didn't seem to tire but she kept up with Ace no matter how fast or slow she went.

Spinning round and round with her new found friend Ace could do nothing but laugh, as all the painful words the doctor said that echoed through her mind disappeared. She began to realize that the hurtful words the Doctor said to her needed to be said for if they were not the outcome would of been much different.

As Ace fell to the ground the cloaked woman extended her handout to her. Ace smiled accepting the help as the women helped her back up. Ace didn't know why but she wrapped her hands around her new friend and gave her a big hug, as if thanking her for pushing out the bad feelings and thought she had of her professor. The cloaked woman nodded and gently took a hold of Ace's hands causing the volume of the music to grow even louder.

In the console room, a loud noise echoed through the Tardis soon it began to shake the ship. The Doctor wanted to give his little rebel queen some space, but whatever his companion was doing was shaking his ship. The Tardis hummed in distressed and the Doctor nodded it was time to bite the bullet and go and find out what was going on.

Walking down the corridor to his companions the room the music grew louder and louder it got to the point where even his gallifreyan ears were pounding with a hint of discomfort. When the Doctor reached the door it was bouncing at the overwhelming base from the music.

"Ace!" The Doctor yelled.

The doctor banged on the door calling out to his companion but it was no use the music was just too loud.

Inside the room Ace and her visitor were dancing but soon the cloaked woman looked to the door, she knew there was a presence of a certain timelord behind it. She looked to Ace who was dancing not out of hate but out of joy she nodded to herself the mission was successful. The cloaked woman gently touched Ace's hands once more then waved goodbye. Soon the door opened revealing an angry Doctor, Ace looked to the door seeing the professor but as she turned back around the woman was gone.

All the young teen could do was smile as she walked over and pulled The Doctor inside. Shocked The Doctor's anger evaporated as he soon found himself dancing alongside his companion. Laughter filled the air as they continued to dance; while this wasn't music he was particular fond of he was happy none the less.

Yet the both of them knew something sure that this would be a time that neither of them would ever forget.


End file.
